


Flawless

by The_Cats_Paw



Category: Flawless - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Clan Sakura, Danzou's still an ass, Dimension Travel, Gen, Good Uchiha Madara, Good Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura-centric, Mokuton Sakura, Not Canon Compliant, Orochimaru's still a nukenin mad scientist with no morals, Probably More - Freeform, Strong Haruno Sakura, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Where's Zetsu?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: She was supposed to go back to save everyone, but something went wrong, and now she's in the wrong universe. Can Sakura find her way back home? And if not, can she protect this world from the dangers that still lurk in the shadows? BAMF & Sakura-centric, dimension/time travel, no pairings. Mokuton Sakura too.





	1. Prologue Tears Of A Child

**Author's Note:**

> A new story! ;) I’ve had this sitting on my laptop for some time. Well… the basic idea for it, anyway. There are a lot of changes from the canon time-line, such as Sakura’s heritage, the Hokage, and others. It’s still not fully fleshed out, but quite frankly, none of my stories ever really are. But that’s fine, it’s how I write. :P  
> Notice that I’m changing my user name in the new year!

When she realised how wrong it had all gone, she wept. Glassy tears filled her eyes and she cried desperately into her pillow. Here she was, a nineteen year old in a four year old’s body, crying not over the fact that she was back in time, but that this was the _wrong_ time line. Somehow, she’d ended up in an entirely different reality to her own, with no way to get back to her own, as the method used to power her trip was one that was no longer available to her.

How had she realised that she was in the wrong reality? Simple. She’d looked out the window. The house she’d lived in as a child had been positioned perfectly that when she stuck her head out her bedroom window and looked right, she could see Hokage Mountain. When she’d done that mere moments after landing in this reality (she’d been feeling nostalgic) she’d immediately noticed that the Hokage faces were _wrong_. Senju, Senju, Sarutobi, Namikaze. That was how it should have gone. Instead, it was Senju, _Uchiha_ , Sarutobi, Namikaze.

In this warped and terrible world, somehow Uchiha _Madara_ had ended up as the Nidaime, and not Senju Tobirama. The whole day after that had been a maelstrom in her mind as she’d gone over what could have gone wrong, and in the end, could only conclude that somehow, a boundary that was not calculated for was crossed, leading her to this dimension instead of her own. She held it in until her parents here tucked her in for the night, then she cried herself to sleep.

Naruto was gone. _Her_ Naruto. _Her_ Sasuke. _Her_ Kakashi-sensei. _Her_ Ino-pig. _Her_ parents. In their place was someone else’s Naruto, someone else’s Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Ino-pig. That wasn’t _her_ kaa-san that kissed her goodnight on the forehead, not _her_ tou-san who’d carried her up to bed. So she’d cried and cried until she’d slept, and then she’d dreamt of Naruto, his bright, sunny smile. Of Sasuke, his brooding, good looks, and of Ino, gossiping with her as they did their nails.

And in the morning when she woke, she steeled her shoulders, stared herself down in the mirror, and determined that if she ever found a way to go back to them, she would do it in a heart-beat. In the meantime, she’d suss out this new world, make the best of her life here, and if it ended up that she was permanently stuck here? Well then, Haruno Sakura would make sure that in this life, she wasn’t a weak little girl, and would kick the ass of anyone who dared to mess with her!


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was supposed to go back to save everyone, but something went wrong, and now she's in the wrong universe. Can Sakura find her way back home? And if not, can she protect this world from the dangers that still lurk in the shadows? BAMF & Sakura-centric, dimension/time travel, no pairings. Mokuton Sakura too.

_Two years later…_

Staring up at the building before her, Sakura clutched her admission form tightly to her chest. Today, she was starting at the Academy again, only this time, it was different. And not just because she was an adult stuck in the body of a child. There were several things different with this unexpected new life she'd been thrust into, one being that both of her parents were still active ninja. Haruno Kizashi was a chuunin who worked in rotation between the rookery, gate duty, and patrols. Haruno Mebuki was a tokubetsu jounin who worked in the intelligence sector of T&I.

Added onto that, was the fact that Sakura's maternal grandmother was apparently a  _Senju_.

Frowning, Sakura tried to remember about her grandmother from her own time-line. Uyeno Hisano had been the daughter of civilians, and had actually been the first ninja in her family, with her daughter Mebuki being the second. She'd married a fellow Konoha nin, who'd died when their daughter was five.

Sakura highly doubted there'd been any Senju in  _either_  of their veins, unlike here.

Letting out a sigh, Sakura gingerly stepped forward, glancing back to see her parents waving eagerly to her from the crowd of other parents who'd come to see their children off for their first day. Smiling reassuringly at her parents, Sakura turned back to the Academy doors and stepped inside to find…

…Chaos. Students were running everywhere, sensei were yelling for students to calm down, and yet they were being ignored. Frowning, Sakura squeezed her way through, trying to get to the classroom she'd been assigned to. She wondered what had happened to cause  _this much_  chaos, it hadn't happened in her own time line. But then, the last two years had  _definitely_  taught her that there was no point in comparing her own time line to this one.

There were just too many differences.

In any case, Sakura finally reached the room with the number that was at the top of the form her parents had been handed a month ago. Slipping into the room, she looked around to see familiar faces, both because she'd known them before, and also because she'd also 'met' them for the first time here as well.

There was Ami and her posse, who Sakura hoped (and kinda did, revenge would be  _sweet_ ) wouldn't try anything with her again. Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, all her old friends and team mates. And there was Sasuke, sitting by himself, staring out the window and ignoring the girls who'd already started flocking to him when he'd arrived, Ami included. From the occasional twitch he gave at one of their high pitched squeals, she had no doubt that Sasuke thought they were 'annoying' already.

"Form?" Sakura startled slightly as the sensei in the room suddenly appeared by her side, and Sakura dutifully handed it over. "Hm, Haruno Sakura, eh? Well, find a seat, then, go on!"

Sakura sat down near Shino, who was on his own, no doubt due to that 'creepy' vibe he always used to put off. Sakura had learned later that it was just his kikaichu vibrating and humming, putting people on edge. Shino had learned to control it, but by then he was already considered the 'creep' of the class. She gave him a brief smile as she sat, and he only reacted by glancing her way briefly, before returning his attention to… whatever it was he was doing.

Soon, the class filled up, and Sakura was a little disappointed that Naruto wasn't here yet. Then again, he'd been late  _then_  too. He'd turn up soon enough. She hoped.

"Alright," their new sensei called out. "Everyone, I'm Asano Naozumi, your sensei for your first two years. You can call me Asano-sensei, or Naozumi-sensei, but I prefer Asano-sensei. Now, all of you can introduce yourselves to the class. Starting with… you there in the front!"

That just happened to be a girl Sakura couldn't really recall. Flushing red, they hesitantly stood up and stuttered out, "U-m, Asano-sensei? Wh-what should I say?"

Their sensei sighed lightly, then said, "Start with your name, then tell us a bit about maybe your hobbies. Why you want to be a ninja. Stuff like that."

"O-okay," she said. "Um, I'm Fujimoto Yuuma."

The introductions went on, until it was Sakura's turn, and she stood up. "I'm Haruno Sakura!" she greeted. "I like reading and training with my tou-san, and I also like sweets,  _very much_. I became a ninja so I can be a kick-ass kunoichi just like my kaa-san!"

Some in the class giggled, though Sakura doubted that it was mean spirited. She saw Ami and her posse whispering together, with Ami turning briefly to give her a look that Sakura remembered all too well. Sakura just plastered a big grin on her face and hoped that her confidence would help things move along.

"Alright," Asano-sensei said. "Haruno, you can…"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as the door suddenly slammed open, and in burst Naruto, of all people. "Sorry I'm late, sensei!" he yelled.

"Well, just give me your form and take a seat," Asano-sensei said, snatching the piece of paper from Naruto's suddenly wildly flailing hands. "We were just doing class introductions…"

Naruto interrupted. "That's great!" he hollered. "I'm Namikaze Naruto! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

The students tittered at that, and Naruto glared at them. "Alright, alright, just go sit down," Asano-sensei said with a sigh. "Then we can get back to introductions."

Naruto looked around the room, looking for a seat, and he spotted Sakura. Something in him seemed to light up, and Sakura wondered if he was going to get a crush on her again. Hopefully  _not_ , though she was still going to befriend him in any case. He dashed over to her, ignoring everyone else, and sat next to her.

"Hi!" he said. "I'm Naruto!"

Sakura let a little smile quirk. "I know, I heard your introduction, after all," she reminded him. "I'm Sakura."

Naruto grinned widely. "This is gonna be so great!" he proclaimed. "Learning to be a shinobi… This is gonna be so  _cool_!"

Sakura was making internal bets with herself on just how long it would take for Naruto to get bored. Turns out, it wasn't all that long at all.


End file.
